rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloxxseen
Bloxxseen ( Also known as ' Fisherprice Shpeekenshpell ' ) is an OTer and former RTer and ATRer with who has amassed a relatively huge amount of post count of 19K+. Joining ROBLOX on December 20th of 2008. Bloxxseen started foruming as far back as 2009 under the name "vampiresucker" but only made posts on the Suggests & Ideas subforum. He was a well renowned troll on RT. On this account, He had gotten 8K posts over a span of foruming for 5 years until 2014 when vampiresucker was terminated for telling a mod ( Arbolito ) to "fuck himself and ROBLOX's shitty events". Not long after the account was deleted. Not long after Bloxxseen had used another account " vampirebloods " but that was terminated after he challenged the mods by breaking all the rules he could under one thread. 2014 Bloxxseen was created on June 6th 2014 while vampiresucker and vampirebloods accounts were still up. Bloxxseen at the time was largely unknown and he had been trying to fit in ROBLOX off topic. At first, Bloxxseen was your regular joe OTer, Posting about Cars and all that other junk. The first incident he ever got in happened in July of that year a user by the name of Akrylix had made a very controversial thread on RT and was getting attacked by many people. One of these people was. dtownboy whom Blox would later befriend. At first Bloxxseen had sided with Akrylix, attacking ZachHelms and dtownboy however after seeing another controversial thread on RT had Blox realized that Akrylix was not the innocent person he made himself out be and later hopped on the Akrylix hate brigade. He became one of the main people involved in the Akrylix incident. Days would go on and the Akrylix flamewars eventually subsided and Bloxxseen yet again went on to become your casual regular joe. 2015 2015 was a big year for Bloxxseen, because that was the year when he made himself known on OT, He began to manifest a hatred for anyone who made L#Ds because from Bloxxseen's point of view, He saw them as " a way for people to spam without being punished " and essentially became popular by doing so. He relentlessly attacked L#D makers and continued doing so until the end of 2015. During this timeframe he also made a lot of enemies. He was on the constant prowl, Attacking those who attacked him. All in all, This year was very crucial for the rise of Bloxxseen. 2016 Most likely the biggest tide changer for Bloxxseen, He eventually simmered down a lot and went from a dude who attacked anyone who posted things he disagreed with or didn't like, to a laid back chill dude. 2016 was a regular time for Bloxxseen, It was the summer time of 2016 that made 2016 interesting, In a group with RealSteveAustin, Slayer9991 and Jumblebee. Bloxxseen created a twitter and began trolling the people at a now deleted game known as the HG Photo Shoot, helping it's deletion by sending images to the ROBLOX mods depicting swastikas and other inappropriate stuff in the game. Causing the game along with the creator to be deleted. During the middle of June, Blox met a fellow popular OTer named Kistvaen, Initially... Kistvaen attacked Bloxxseen until Blox made a thread claiming he was the #1 OTer. In which kistvaen and Bloxxseen essentially became friends, This would all prove to much. Just a couple months later, the trust between Slayer, RSA, Kistvaen and Blox began to cripple and Bloxxseen became the twitter group's "punching bag". Together the four attacked many OTers, One of which was Shadowfan682. Shadow (being an autistic person and gullible at the same time ) bought many of the trolls the group made and eventually went on to ruin his own life. Annihilation Crew / Dream team 2.0 The twitter group that Bloxxseen hung out with decided to make a group, They referred to themselves as the Annihilation Crew. The group had many, many members including but not limited to: RealSteveAustin, Slayer9991, Halo5307, CeliCopter, Captain_Falcon,Kistvaen, FoxerzXD, Epicsnack3, Catman8321 and many others. The Twitter gang usually "roasted" people on twitter including liberals complaining about the loss of Hillary Clinton, Unintelligent people and just people who needed to be roasted. The twitter GC was to OT: a force to be reckoned with and at the time, It kinda was. The twitter GC has since then began to decline, losing many of it's members over the months including Epicsnack3 and Bloxxseen. ( As of 2017, Bloxxseen is permanently banned and is blocked by most members in the GC ) 2017 A new year, a fresh start. This year. Bloxxseen was an irrelevant OTer who had constantly been under flame by the crew despite the fact that he was in the crew himself, Ignored it and continued on with his regular OTing, The volcano that Bloxxseen held for the crew would erupt on February when RealSteveAustin made a racial remark against Bloxxseen, calling him a " Border hopping cherry picker " Several other people also made attacks similar to this, Bloxxseen was permanently banished from the GC. Bloxxseen was very bitter over being kicked and calling a border hopper and eventually stuck around with dtownboy and Youknoe986. In the days leading up to February, 20th 2017 were a critical point, Kistvaen had begun mocking Bloxxseen and dtownboy ( despite the fact that he did absolutely nothing at all to kistvaen ) and the 3 plotted a retaliation attack that would occur on the 20th of February. The incident had lasted for 4 days ( February 20 - February 24 )eventually leading to serious stuff that won't be mentioned here. During the incident, he had used Shadowfan, knowing how gullible he is, and threw him into this fray once again. He put him up against a fake Kistvaen, and Shadowfan, has since, resided to being his normal self. Category:Former RTer